


Mr Nosey

by seektheinfinite



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, big brother robert, dad robert, robert is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Tumblr prompt: 'She's my daughter, I can read her diary.'Aaron catches Robert reading Liv's diary, instead of discovering things about Liv, he finds out a few things about Victoria instead.





	Mr Nosey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> Thanks to Siri for the prompt. I hope you like it.

“She’s practically my daughter Aaron, I’m allowed to read her diary.” Robert stood, hands on hips, all confidence and elbow patches as Aaron glared at him from across the room. He’d caught Robert snooping about in Liv’s room whilst she was out with Gabby. He’d tried to lie of course, but one thing that had to be said about Robert Sugden was that he really was terrible under pressure and really couldn’t lie to save his life. Aaron often wondered how he had survived this long into adulthood with all the schemes that he tried and failed to pull off.

“No, you’re not.” Aaron stormed into the room, pulling the diary from Robert’s hands, before putting it back in the open drawer of Liv’s desk. “How would you feel if she was snooping through your diary?”

Robert puffed his chest out, before smirking confidently. “She can read all she wants in my diary, nothing in there but meetings and appointments.”

Aaron shook his head in disbelief, irritation with his husband mounting. How could he not get that he was violating Liv’s privacy and that was just not okay. As much as he would love to be able to see inside the mind of his teenage sister, even if the thought did terrify him slightly, he drew the line at snooping through her stuff.

“That’s not the point and you know it. She’s supposed to be able to trust us, how is it going to look if she comes home to find you snooping through her stuff?”

Robert shrugged his shoulders, before replying nonchalantly, “I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing Aaron. I used to read Vic’s diary all the time and she never had a clue. Besides, she’s not noticed before now so I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows, unable to contain his amusement at Robert’s naivety. “Oh, you poor delusional soul,” Aaron stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Robert’s upper arm, “you really think Vic had no idea what you were doing?”

Robert frowned, “why? What do you know?”

“What don’t I know? Simon, Matt, Ian, I’m sure there were more. She made them all up mate. Knew you were reading her diary and wanted to give you something good to read about.” Aaron was laughing hysterically now at the look on Robert’s face. “She told me about the poor kid at school who just happened to be called Ian. Said you scared him half to death doing your big brother routine. He had no idea what the hell you were talking about, but apparently, Vic and her mates had a good laugh about it all.”

Robert stood, mouth agape as he tried to process this new information. He’d thought he was the sneaky one of the family, but it turned out that it must have ran in the genes. All these years his sister had been playing him and he had no idea.

Still, that didn’t mean that Liv’s diary wouldn’t yield any useful information. He’d only been an older brother back then, now he was a de facto parent and that made him even more determined to know exactly what Liv was up to and when. He’d already found something that he was pretty sure would change Aaron’s mind on the whole diary reading situation anyway.

“So, you don’t want to know about the boy she’s been seeing when she’s told us that she’s going round Gabby’s?” Robert smirked knowingly. He knew Aaron and how protective he was of his little sister. If she was up to stuff that she shouldn’t be, especially with a boy, he was sure Aaron would want to know about it.

“Nope, I really don’t because knowing Liv she’s already sussed you too. I bet her and Vic have been swapping stories and sharing tips about the best way to give you a heart attack.”

Robert opened his mouth to reply, he wanted to tell Aaron that he didn’t know what he was talking about, that he knew what he was doing, there was no way that Liv could possibly have known that he was reading her diary. Instead, he went with, “damn it Liv.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading this who's also reading my WIP 'Forgetting' I am so sorry for the delay but I promise I am working on it. The chapter is half written and I hope to have it done this weekend.


End file.
